roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MG3KWS
}} The MG3KWS is a German Light Machine Gun. It is unlocked at Rank 101 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Rheinmetall MG3 (German; M'aschine'ng'''ewher '''3, literally Machine Gun 3) is a German General Purpose Machine Gun (GPMG). The weapon's design is directly based on the infamous MG42, retainings the same overall design and features of the MG42. The main difference is that the weapon was chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO round instead of the older 7.92x57mm Mauser round, to fit NATO requirements and standardization. It also had other upgrades, such as a chrome-lined barrel, upgraded bolt and improved feeding mechanism. A majority of the MG3's parts are still exchangeable to the MG42. The MG3KWS (German; K'ampf'w'ert's'teigerung, or Combat Improvements) is a modernized variant of the MG3, developed by Rheinmetall and Tactical Groups. It was ultimately designed as a substitute until the Heckler & Koch HK121 or MG5, a 7.62x51mm NATO variant of the MG4, can fully supplant all MG3s currently in service. It has many distinguishing features from the original MG3, such as a picatinny rail system on top of the receiver and heat shield hand guard - allowing for the equipment of optics and accessories, an adjustable cheek piece, a shoulder rest, a revised bipod, and a unique carry handle which doubles as a foregrip.''Bundeswehr MG3KWS Upgrade Program, The Firearm Blog http://www.thefirearmblog.com/blog/2014/01/06/bundeswehr-mg3kws-upgrade-program/ Occasionally, the modernization package also includes a desert camouflage. '''In-Game ''General Information The MG3KWS has the highest Rate of Fire (RoF) out of all of the LMGs, at 1000 RPM. It has good maximum damage, but its minimum damage is below average for an LMG. It is very effective at close to medium range. The magazine capacity is average for an LMG at 50 rounds and 300 rounds in reserve. However, due to the high RoF, the ammunition can be consumed at a high rate. Its Time-To-Kill (TTK) is very low, being the lowest in-class, given its high RoF and good damage. Usage & Tactics At close to medium range, the MG3KWS is very deadly. The recoil during rapid fire is adequate, combined with the very high RoF and powerful suppressing capacity, a MG3KWS user can devastate a group of enemies in a matter of seconds. However, if the job is not done after emptying the belt, the user has to retreat out of the fight right away as the reload time is quite long with no tactical reload available. It is recommended to switch to the secondary weapon until the user can find a safe spot to reload. At long range, the MG3KWS has several inferiorities to the other LMGs. The bullet spread on full auto at +300 studs range is more noticeable and the fast ammunition consumption would lead the user to use over the half of a belt to kill a target. The MG3KWS does not have alternative fire mode, therefore it can only be used in fully automatic mode. Tap firing is very difficult with the MG3KWS, as the first shot recoil is very high and the recoil recovery speed (How fast the weapon returns to its original point of aim after one shot) is very slow. The RoF also makes it difficult to shoot one shot at a time because just by holding the LMB a fraction too long, the MG3KWS will fire more than one shot. And despite all of this, the MG3KWS deals less damage at this range compared to the average of the other LMGs. A user has to have very careful trigger discipline in order to use the weapon at longer ranges. Conclusion The MG3KWS is a very powerful LMG, with the ability to eliminate enemies very quickly, having one of the best TTKs in-class. It is able to tackle multiple opponents at once and come out on top. However, the weapon suffers from a small magazine size for its class, along with high recoil and lower damage at longer ranges. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: *High damage output, even through walls and surfaces. *Fastest RoF out of all LMGs. *Large ammo reserve. *Very high suppressing capacity. *Lowest TTK out of all LMGs. Cons: ''' *Very high ammunition consumption rate. *Long, frequent reloads. *Low minimum damage. *Bad recoil recovery. *Lots of muzzle flash. *Unable to 4-Shot Kill (4SK) to the torso at range, unlike most LMGs. '''Trivia * While the MG3KWS has picatinny rails on top of the heat shield and the receiver, attaching the Z-Point or MARS optic applies it to the front rail instead of the back rail. * The MG3KWS model in-game does not have a trigger. * The MG3KWS is the second belt-fed machine gun in the game. The first was the M60. * The MG3KWS is currently the highest rank unlock for an LMG at Rank 101. * The MG3KWS has same RoF as the Colt SMG 635 and the PPSh-41. 'References' Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Support Class Category:Primary Weapons